game_dev_tycoon_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Pixel Studios
'Information' 'Company Owner' Evan Havvid Age: 35 Position: Founder 'Location' Los Angeles California USA 'Company History' Pixel Studios, founded on February 19th, 1970. They become known when they announced their first game, which was a big hit at the time, Bio-hazard. Pixel Studios was a great company at it's prime, but as all companies do, they have their prime, and their have their worst. Their worst was given with big consequences for Pixel Studios. About three, or four months after releasing the Pixel Cube, Pixel Studios confessed about not receiving enough funding to keep producing games, and the platform in production. The Downfall of Pixel Studios, as some people call it, would soon begin. At the beginning, it was just simply raising prices by a tiny 5%, and no one would notice. However, it was getting more serious. They liked the current industry, but felt that technology had not yet progressed to a point where they could make the games they wanted to. They announced to the world on October 30th, 1985 that they were resigning from the market, but things would stay in production until they ran out of money. On March 13th of 1986, Pixel Studios announced it was re-opening for business. 'Games' 'Bio-hazard' Bio-hazard was an indie game, the first produced by Pixel Studios. It was released on the PC originally, but there was plans to port over to different platforms, but they never got around to it. The player would play as an ex-researcher, who at the beginning of the game, would be looking for a cure for an evil disease, known only as 'evil disease of evil'. However, he made a terrible mistake in the process, only making the problem worse. John Abstergo, or the player, would soon 'accidentally' spill it on his wife, leaving him with the only option to run, while the zombies invade his hometown, and soon enough the world. The player, on the other hand, has two approaches to do - he can either A, play as John Abstergo, a front-lines soldier who would kill anything if it came down to it, keeping his secret from the world about his terrible mistake, or B, John Abstergo, world class tatctitian, commanding troops to fight zombies at certain areas, upgrading bases, and more. This game gave both kinds of players an approach at the game. 'Prison Life' Prison Life ''was the second game produced by Pixel Studios. It was released on PC and Pixel Cube. Players play as an inmate to St. John's Prison, where they must fend for their lives in an open world. Players have a customizable crew, and can fight against other crews in battles, with 12 different types of weapons. The game is focused around the objective of escaping: There is 3 ways to escape. 1; Legal, where the player can escape through the law, via court. 2; Riot, there will be a riot and the player fights as many cops on his way to the exit of the prison with many other prisoners. 3; Stealthy, where the player and their crew dig a hole out of the prison, the cops only finding the evidence 2 days later, where the player is long-gone. 'Monster Catcher X' ''Monster Catcher X is an upcoming title from Pixel Studios. The player plays as an adventurer who travels around his/her islands catching monsters and fighiting the Monster Leaders, along with fighting against the nefarious group of villians called Team X. The player works with Team Z who is an organization that fights against Team X. The other goal of the game is to catch all of the Ultra Monsters. The game is playable forever, or until your game breaks, but there is ''an ending to the game. 'Platforms' 'Pixel Cube''' The Pixel Cube was first initially announced on 4/12/1985 inside of a Pixel Power issue. The console was a hit at first, only making some sales until the Downfall of Pixel Studios. They are now giving out free development kits until they run out of money, or sales, and cannot produce the Pixel Cube, or Bio-hazard anymore.